The Only One
by BigDestiny
Summary: Blaine finally knows what he has to do to get Kurt back. Post-Glease. Warnings inside.


So I've been having a bit of writer's block lately; not sure if it's RL, my dissatisfaction with Glee right now, or a combination of things. But this incredibly strange story came to mind, and I thought why not write it down. Takes place shortly after "Glease", and might be a bit out of character on Blaine's end. If you aren't comfortable with implied gore and violence you might want to hit the back button now.

* * *

The Only One – by BigDestiny

The Notebook had finished playing half an hour earlier, but Kurt just lay there watching the menu loop over and over again. Wondering when he'd deluded himself into believing that his life was going to turn out like a romantic Hollywood movie, when everything up to this point had firmly declared that no, that wasn't going to happen.

Kurt looked out the window at the darkening sky. Rachel had gone to Callbacks, despite the fact that she would be going alone. Despite the concern that Rachel might run into Brody Weston there. She just wasn't going to let that stop her.

Kurt wanted to go to bed, but he knew that he'd just lie awake for hours if he did that. The first thing Rachel did when they returned from their disastrous visit to Lima was to take control of Kurt's Ambien, 'just in case'. She wanted to make sure that he didn't take more than the recommended dosage in a moment of weakness, which was sweet but taking it with her when she left meant that he would have to stay up until whenever she decided to return.

There was a loud banging on the door. Kurt rolled his eyes and ignored it, but it wouldn't stop. Thinking that maybe Rachel had lost her keys (and now that he thought about it, he was kind of a dick for letting her go out in the evening by herself, wasn't he?), he pulled himself to his feet and went to the door.

The second Kurt opened it, he regretted it.

Blaine was standing there, another wrapped box in his hands. Looking so happy to see Kurt, the way he had... that night. It was like looking at the past, and it hurt.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, feeling more tired than ever.

Blaine's smile didn't falter, he looked TOO happy, if anything. "Drove all day to get here," he declared cheerily as he walked into the room. "I've been thinking, and I think I finally figured it all out."

Kurt closed the door and turned to his ex-boyfriend, worried. "Blaine, are you on something?" There wasn't any alcohol on Blaine's breath, but there was something else. Earthy, that Kurt couldn't quite place.

Blaine laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. It was too loud, and too long, and the tension in Kurt's shoulders mounted. "No no no no no," Blaine insisted. "I really thought I was going to die; not having you. It hurt, and hurt, and hurt. And then it just stopped. And I knew what I had to do."

Kurt had to turn away again. He knew that it was coming; that clearly Blaine was here to try to win him back again. And he didn't want to deal with it. "Blaine, I already told you how I feel. I-"

"You don't trust me," Blaine interrupted, coming around to face Kurt, and nodding in a way that kind of weirded Kurt out. "I get that. But I fixed it. I knew what I had to do to win back your trust, and I did it."

Blaine stepped forward and shoved his gift into Kurt's hands. Not flowers or chocolates, it was big enough to hold a bowling ball, and kind of heavy. "I really don't know what you think you could get me that would fix everything," Kurt noted.

Blaine's eyes were wide with an almost manic excitement. "It's exactly what you wanted," he declared. "You need to trust me, and the only way you could ever do that would be if I took it all back."

Kurt looked up from Blaine's gift, startled. "That's impossible."

"It's not." Blaine laughed again. "Open it. You'll see."

Kurt started to open the gift, more out of morbid curiosity than anything. He realized that whatever it was had gotten wet on the bottom. And now his hand was wet.

Kurt pulled his one hand from underneath the box and looked at it.

It was red.

Kurt's heart dropped as Blaine laughed again. "I took it all back. You're the only living person I've ever been with."

Kurt looked up at Blaine again. Realizing what else could fit in a box this size. "Oh god. Blaine."

"Open it," Blaine repeated, excitement carrying him away again. "You wanted to know who he was. That's what you told me. This is your chance to finally see him."

"Blaine-"

Blaine was still looking at him. Eyes wide, and all smiles. Like a dog that had brought his master a prize. "I did good, didn't I?"

Kurt put the box down, before his shaking hands could drop it. "You did," he said, even as he felt what was left of his heart shatter.

Blaine picked Kurt up and spun him around. Kurt had to fight to keep from vomiting. "I knew you'd forgive me. Once I knew what I had to do, I just knew."

Blaine laughed and laughed and laughed.

* * *

In the end, Kurt called Rachel to tell her not to come home, and to call the police. The police investigated, and after Eli's parents had been notified, they brought Burt Hummel a note. It read:

Dear Dad,

By the time you get this, Blaine and I will be gone. We had a couple of choices of countries that don't have an extradition treaty with the United States, and I think I found one that will suit us.

I know this probably comes as a shock, and I hope that it's not too much for you. But I can't just abandon him. I understand now, how sorry he is and that I can trust that he'll never hurt me again. I just wish it hadn't cost him his sanity. That was partially my fault, and combined with how much I still love him was the reason I had to do this.

So I'm taking us someplace where no one will find us, and I'm going to look after what's left of my beautiful, broken Blaine. Try to be happy for us.

I love you,

Kurt.


End file.
